Coliseum
by Mihali1432
Summary: Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor duel it out in a coliseum. What would happen when these two wizards duel?


Two wizards stood face to face in a coliseum. The wind was blowing harshly and dust was being thrown everywhere, blurring the two wizards' vision. The stands were full of eager spectators that were roaring with excitement. One wizard stood on a green colored side of the coliseum, while the other stood on a red colored side.

An announcer stood in a stand, high up in the air. He held a wand at his throat, and while he talked his voice was amplified. "Wizards and witches! Welcome to the wizard duel between two talented wizards!" The crowd roared with anticipation as they waited for the introduction to be started. "On the green side stands Salazar Slytherin!" The crowd screamed drowning out the announcer's voice despite it being amplified with magic. The announcer cleared his throat before he continued his introduction. "I said, on the red side is Godric Gryffindor!" The crowd roared again and the two wizards gripped their wands.

"Before the match begins I am going to inspect each of the competitors' wands to make sure they aren't cheating!" The announcer grabbed a broom that was next to him and used it to fly down to where the two duelers were. Once he made it down he waited for the crowd to calm down before he analyzed the wands. "Salazar Slytherin has a wand with yew wood, a dragon heartstring core, and is twelve and a half inches! It's unyielding and is also good for defensive spells and dueling." He paused for a moment to shuffle his parchment, checking to make sure that's the wand Salazar should have. He looked for Godric's wand's information in the parchment he had in his hands. When he found it, he continued his analysis of the wizards' wands. "Godric Gryffindor's wand is sycamore wood, a core of dragon heartstring a solid thirteen inches! It's surprisingly swishy and is good for charms and defensive spells as well!"

Salazar heard the roar of the crowd, he felt their excitement and it flowed through his veins. He was excited, and even a little nervous to do what he was about to do. He wouldn't show any of this though, he kept his usual stoic face up, not a drop of emotion showing.

Godric was grinning madly, he felt the crowds excitement and he, himself, was excited to begin a duel with his best friend and rival. He showed all his emotion, a stark contrast to Salazar. The two were complete opposites but still best friends.

Both of the wizards were eager to start this duel, but for different reasons.

"Let the wizarding duel! Begin!" The announcer shouted with excitement and the second he did spells flew in the air. The two blocked and dodged many colors of light and fired just as many. Blue, red, yellow, green, purple, almost a rainbow of magic seemed to flow out of the two wizard's wands.

Godric jumped out of the way of a stunning spell before he yelled, "accio sword!" He placed a quick shield up before a spell struck his stomach and he grinned at Salazar. "That all you got?"

"I've got much more, friend." Salazar was struggling to keep his excitement down at the prospect of dueling Godric. Salazar looked up and saw Godric's sword fly down to him where he caught it easily. He swung it around a bit before he began to run forward. Salazar fired some spells but Godric blocked them all using his sword which absorbed each spell as if it were nothing. "Accio small rock!"

"A rock? What could you do with one of those?" Godric sneered at Salazar before he finally reached his rival. He swung his sword down but he missed as Salazar apparated extremely fast to the other side of the arena. Salazar caught the small rock he summoned and he placed his wand on it. The rock was transfigured into a small whistle that Salazar blew into. No sound came out of the whistle but Godric knew there was something more to that whistle.

A huge roar was heard and a dragon flew into the arena. It wasn't a very large dragon, but it was big enough for Salazar to ride. The crowd screamed and everyone seemed to rush out of the stands, even the announcer rushed away on his broom.

"This is taking it a bit far Salazar!" Godric yelled, his voice was almost drowned out by the sounds the dragon was making. He gripped his sword and looked at the dragon, glaring at its yellow eyes. He scanned his memory for what type of dragon this was. It wasn't a Norwegian Ridgeback, or a Hebridean Black. It also wasn't a Common Welsh Green. Godric gasped when he figured out what dragon Salazar had been keeping a secret. "You've kept a _Hungarian Horntail _hidden from _all _of us? Salazar!"

The two wizards paused while the dragon thrashed around a bit and roared. The wind blew harshly, and soon the only sound heard was the wind whistling. Salazar walked towards his dragon then glared at Godric.

"This time, I will win _Gryffindor," _Salazar growled with a strange anger. "_I _will win this duel, friend!" Salazar gripped his wand as he quickly climbed onto his pet dragon that spewed fire lightly towards Godric.

Godric was glad he was far away enough from the small dragon that its short range of fire couldn't reach him. The Horntail's usual range of fifty feet was not present on this dragon as it seemed younger and it could only reach 35 feet of range. Godric dodged a spell that was fired towards him then fired one of his own. His spell was blocked by the dragon's tail before it flew up in the air.

Salazar felt no remorse for his former friend, he wanted to win. What he was anxious was all the watchers, but they were now gone so he had nothing to worry about. Now, Salazar Slytherin could show his true colors.

He fired a spell that missed Godric just slightly before he tapped the dragon in a way that made it fly. He had trained his dragon to do different commands depending on how many taps he gives it. His dragon knew its target and flew, slightly clumsily, towards Godric. Once they were close enough Salazar tapped his dragon twice so it would breathe fire. Godric used his sword to block, and absorb, the fire.

Godric's sword began to glow red before a burst of magical energy flew out of his sword when he swung it towards Salazar. The dragon Salazar was riding dodged the crescent shaped burst of energy. Godric fired a stunning spell before he felt strangely tired. Salazar noticed that Godric seemed to be running out of energy faster than usual and took advantage of the situation.

"Godric, these are your final moments," Salazar mumbled under his breath before he fired a few spells that Godric seemed to barely block. Godric looked up at Salazar with tears clouding part of his vision.

"Salazar! Why?" Godric stopped moving and stood his ground, standing defiantly in front of a dragon. Godric's bravery shone brightly while Salazar's ambition shone just as bright.

"To get stronger," Salazar whispered, but the wind carried his voice just far enough so that Godric could hear what he said. Godric's gaze faced the ground and he couldn't believe his ears. Salazar, his best friend, a founder of Hogwarts, the most cunning of them all, had betrayed him. Not just him, but Helga and Rowena as well. Salazar had betrayed all of the founders of Hogwarts, and he showed no remorse.

"Such a petty reason," Godric mumbled before he looked up at Salazar defiantly. "Did you hear me? I said that is such a petty reason Salazar!" Godric roared before he threw his sword towards the Horntail dragon, it didn't quite make it but Godric used the levitation spell to send it flying. His sword went straight through the dragon's heart.

The dragon fell to the ground, and Salazar fell off of his beloved pet. He rolled on the ground, collecting colored dirt that covered his clothes with a green layer that slowly changed to brown as the magic left. He looked up at his dragon, feeling a pang of sadness strike at his heart as he looked at the pet he had raised for a year die. Rage flowed through his veins as he stood up.

"Stupefy!" Salazar yelled before he apparated behind Godric. "Stupefy!" He yelled again from behind. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Salazar kept throwing spell after spell at Godric until he started to tire. His breath began to become heavy and his spells slowed. "Stupefy…" Salazar's voice stumbled at he began to cry himself. Both he and Godric looked each other in the eyes. Both had a look of determination that could not be broken down.

"Salazar, just go if you so want to," Godric whispered before he saw his vision go black. He saw Salazar run forwards before he saw nothing more.

"Goodbye, old friend. We shall see each other again one day," Salazar's voice rang out in Godric's head before he lost all of his senses. Salazar looked up into the sky and considered this duel a draw. He apparated away and left Godric behind, on the ground he had passed out on.

"One day, I _will _win."


End file.
